


A Traditional Valentine's Day

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five People Teal'c Sent Valentines cards to</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traditional Valentine's Day

**  
**A Traditional Valentine's Day**   
**

**Prompt 90.03: Five People Teal'c Sent Valentines cards to**

 **_1\. A beloved sister_ **

It was just after Jolinar and they had all searched for a way to comfort Samantha Carter. It had been Teal'c's idea to send a Valentine – not completely understanding the holiday but certain that it was meant to be an expression of caring. O'Neill had bought the card and Daniel Jackson had written it. Teal'c had been in charge of delivering it.

They had all witnessed her smile as she had opened the card and they accepted her thank you hugs with pleasure at seeing her almost her old self.

It is a tradition that has continued despite both O'Neill and Samantha Carter moving on from SG1. As Teal'c sets the card down in her quarters aboard the Hammond, he knows she has always understood the message: _we love you._

 **_2\. An honoured friend_ **

He had witnessed Janet Fraiser seeing Samantha Carter's first card and overheard her laughing retort to her friend that no-one ever sent her a Valentine. Teal'c sought to correct that the following year especially in the wake of the diminutive doctor saving his life.

He had bought the card himself and sneaked it into her office at the SGC. He had conspired to be close-by when she found it. He had been pleased by her surprised and delighted reaction.

It had become another tradition. After Janet Fraiser's death Teal'c had resolved to continue it with her successors as a way of honouring her. As Carolyn Lam opens her latest Valentine, Teal'c sees the delight in her eyes as she reads: _you are valued._

 **_3\. A surrogate daughter_ **

Cassandra had seen Janet Fraiser's Valentine and complained at receiving none herself. Earth holidays and traditions still confused her and while her tearful suggestion that no-one loved her was quickly handled by her mother, Teal'c had not been able to bear the disappointment in the young girl's eyes.

His was one of three that appeared for Cassandra on February 15th that year. Teal'c was certain that he knew who sent the other two but he never discussed the matter with Daniel Jackson nor O'Neill.

It seemed another tradition had begun; and Cassandra's three Valentines are always delivered the day after the official holiday. Teal'c carefully places his in the mail and knows she will adore the funny cartoon alien and the simple words he has always included: _you are not alone._

 **_4\. A cherished team-mate_ **

Vala Mal Doran embraced her first experience of the Earth holiday with a glee that disturbed Teal'c as much as it amused him. In the days leading up to the event, she declared on several occasions that she was certain that she would get several Valentines from many admirers.

Teal'c was not as certain and he believed deep down neither was she. Vala Mal Doran hid her insecurity behind a wall of brash audacity but it seemed to him that she felt very much as Cassandra had once done; uncertain that she was loved.

Perhaps it had been that thought more than affection that had motivated the first card, bought and left her in quarters at the SGC, but a couple of years, and many missions together later that is no longer the case.

He sets the card beside her jewellery box. He knows she will know it is from him and understand the sentiment behind his gesture: _you belong._

 **_5\. A lover_ **

Ishta had been visiting him on Earth the week before Valentine's Day and had watched him organise his four Valentines with interest. He had explained the holiday and the traditions behind each card. She had teased him lightly that he had never sent her a Valentine. It had never occurred to him. They were Jaffa not Tau'ri.

He steps through the wormhole to Hak'tyl and makes his way to Ishta's dwelling still uncertain that his decision to introduce Valentine's Day into Jaffa culture is a wise one.

She greets him with a kiss and Teal'c pulls back to reach into the small pack he carries. He hands her the card and single red rose solemnly.

Later, he considers that he has a new tradition to add to the others as she lies sprawled beside him, her head on his broad shoulder. He strokes a hand idly over her naked back and Ishta whispers his words back to him: _my love._

fin.


End file.
